meepcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
AspenLake
AspenLake is metropolis located in Alpha Towns. It is a part of the Woodhaven Realm. It contains multiple districts which allows residents to build, collect, resources, create businesses and have fun all in one town. History AspenLake was reclaimed, expanded, and improved by Volphyne after the first AspenLake fell on March 31, 2014. The previous Aspenlake's mayor Qc_diamond is still a part of town government as assistant. Districts AspenLake is divided into several districts; the residential, shopping, entertainment, industrial, and farming districts. Residential District The residential district is located in the centre of town. Residents are allowed one home in this district. Empty plot prices range from $500 - $6,000 depending on the lot size. Town building rules enco- uraged to build attractive homes which results in a beautiful district with many unique homes. Residents can view building rules and visitors may apply for an embassy at the Real Estate office located in city hall floor 3. Shopping District The mall and shops are located along Main Street. A bazaar containing shop stalls is connected to the west side of the shopping district. Residents can apply for an avaiable shop at the city hall shopping district office on floor 2. A villager trading house is also located here on Main street. Entertainment District The Entertainment district is located to the north of city hall and contains city run and resident run venues and games. It contains the casino, parkour, zoo, hedge maze, pvp arena, dunk tank, and more.Residents can apply for an entertainment plot at the Entertainment District office on floor 2 of city hall. AspenLake Casino This casino contains a few games including slots and two fun games unique to Aspenlake; Gold Shower and Item Dozer. These games were created to make gambling even more fun. AspenLake Pvp Arena This castle built by Ninja_of_Tempest contains a dangerous attic, murder holes, and a dungeon room with a watery escape. Industrial District The industrial district is located in the southern part of town. It is seperated from the residential district by a quartz wall. Building rules are relaxed in this district where residents can build towers, factories and grinders. The industrial district office is located on floor 1 of city hall. Farming District The farming district is located at /t outpost 1. Since farm animals are not allowed on residential lots residents may own and breed them in this district. Residents can own multiple 1 plot or 4 plot farms. A farmer's market is available where residents can buy tools and buy and sell produce, meat, and seeds. Horses, donkeys, and mules are available for sale here and residents are given free animals to start their farm. The farming district office is located in city hall on floor 1. Private Outposts AspenLake's private outposts are used by residents who are uncomfortable with the pvp and mob filled wild. Here they can farm and collect resources and enchantment levels in peace. Grinders Aspenlake's private grinders are located at /t outpost 3. Residents can use these mob grinders to easily enchant books, weapons, armor, and tools. The building is furnished multiple enchantment tables and anvils. The skeleton grinder contains 100 spawners, the blaze grinder contains 61 spawners, and the zombie grinder contains 62 spawners. Mushroom and Mycelium Farm This outpost , /t outpost 6, is located in a rare Mushroom Island biome. Residents can farm huge mushrooms and gather mycelium. Tree Farm At /t outpost 7's modern Eco tower residents can farm all types of tree including large trees such as jungle and dark oak on special balconies. Public Venues Visitors are welcome in AspenLake. Visitors can browse the mall and shopping district, play games in the casino and resident venues, try the parkour and maze, attend resident hosted auctions at the theater and more. Government Town government offices and information are located in AspenLake City Hall, the town's spawn point. In this building residents and visitors can view town rules, district building rules, apply for plots, send government mail, leave feedback and complaints, and make donations to the town. Town Rules The town rule directory is located at /t spawn Aspenlake. Detailed rules are located in each district's office. Town Ranks Mayor: Volphyne Assistant: Qc_Diamond, Vbrandi Taxes AspenLake has many public plots. The upkeep costs are supported by resident donations, part of the casino profits, and resident tax. Residents are responsible for the upkeep costs of their plots. Resident tax: $50.00 per day Plot tax: $100.00 per day Shop tax $120.00 per day Embassy tax $100.00 per day 2014-05-30_13.49.37.png|AspenLake Residents Dwhovian1 and Mindmadnesss At a Factory in the Industrial District|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 14.16.48.png|TeaKizz99's Built this Home in Aspenlake|link=AspenLake 2014-04-13 22.16.33.png|AspenLake City Hall|link=AspenLake 2014-05-07 03.02.07.png|AspenLake Bazaar|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 14.02.57.png|AspenLake Outpost 6|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 14.00.39.png|AspenLake Private Grinders|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 13.58.48.png|AspenLake Farming Outpost|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 19.45.17.png|AspenLake PvP Arena Castle Built by Ninja_of_Tempest|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 19.43.24.png|AspenLake's Unique Casino Game "Gold Shower"|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 14.20.25.png|View of AspenLake's Entertainment District|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 14.09.22.png|AspenLake Shops|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 14.21.38.png|View of AspenLake from Apartment Balcony|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 14.19.08.png|Set of Modern Apartments in AspenLake Residential District|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 14.13.19.png|Faba_1's Home Foreground. LMR_Fudd's Mansion Background|link=AspenLake 2014-05-30 13.53.13.png|View of the Town From AspenLake's Spawn|link=AspenLake 2014-06-04_23.41.22.png|The 2 SkyScrapers of Aspenlake the left is 154 blocks and right is 228